


Politically Correct

by AndiiErestor, Dalandel



Series: Oracle of Imladris [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, B2MEM 2019, M/M, Sign Language, Swearing, coarse language, council meetings, reclusive dwarves are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/pseuds/Dalandel
Summary: There are more reputable sources from which to learn sign language than from a people who do not do business with foreigners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - G48 prompts:
> 
> \- Political Correctness

Erestor stood at the head of the council table gesturing wildly at the dwarves seated before him. To most, it would appear he was simply flailing back and forth – perhaps even gesturing rudely – but as it so happened, he was communicating with them in a language known to very few, and fewer still outside the dwarven kingdoms. His continued presence at these negotiation meetings was the only reason these reclusive dwarves kept doing business with the elves of Imladris, as these folk refused to negotiate with anyone who didn’t speak their language of signs.

They spoke the common tongue of course, and they hardly travelled such a distance alone, but as something of a tradition amongst this reclusive people, they refused to do business with any who were untrained in their language.

While they spoke, Elrond sat quietly at the head of the table, paying attention and trying to catch as many of the signs as he could. Though they’d had dealings with these dwarves for centuries now, their meetings were few, and as such, the lord of Imladris had found few opportunities to learn the sign language of the dwarves.

Occasionally, Erestor would lean over to whisper a question or comment of some sort about their silent conversation, but overall, Elrond trusted him to come to a fruitful agreement, and though he provided his input, he was happy to let Erestor do the work in this case.

Presently, as he understood it, they were debating travel accommodations for the mithril and cloth shipments that were due in the late autumn. The dwarves thought it best to wait until the spring, so as to avoid having to cross the mountains in the middle of the winter. Meanwhile, Erestor was attempting to stress the importance of receiving the dwarven cloths before the winter, in order to properly fashion them into clothes _before_ the winter.

Suddenly, Erestor signed a sort of hook with one finger across the table in Glorfindel’s direction, before brushing his hand over his face, causing the dwarf he was signing with to stand in outrage and _slam_ his hand on the table.

Erestor jumped in surprise, clearly not having expected the outburst any more than Elrond himself, and blinked several times at the dwarf before him, before his attention was drawn to one across the table who’d begun to raise his voice.

“That is _hardly_ appropriate, counsellor!”

At that, Elrond and Glorfindel both raised a brow at Erestor – doubtful that he would say something that would be so scandalous as to warrant such a reaction, and waiting to see how he would solve the problem – seeing that he was not rising to the challenge posed by the dwarves.

Erestor sat still and answered the shouting dwarf with naught but a glare, waiting for him to regain his seat before once more facing the elder he’d been negotiating with. Despite the rapid signing of the dwarf before him, Erestor began to sign back at him…

 _Sorry, I_ …

This Elrond understood, but once again the signs were too fast for him to make much sense of them. That brushing of his face, Erestor made again and again, though with much more pointing at Glorfindel this time, leading him to believe it was a sign his counsellor perhaps used to refer to the captain. The dwarf finally rolled his eyes so far back, Elrond thought they might fall out of his skull if not for the fact that he also tilted his head back.

Erestor signed once again more slowly, and now fingerspelling Glorfindel’s name, letting the others at the table understand what it was they were discussing. He turned to Glorfindel, pointing to the map laid out on the table for not the first time during this meeting. Placing one finger over the general vicinity of Imladris and one over the halls of the dwarves, he moved them in sync to some unknown center meeting point, before moving them each back to their original points.

He glanced back up at Glorfindel, and gave him a moment to contemplate the offer.

“We would meet them about half-way, yes?” Glorfindel confirmed with a nod from Erestor.

The blond sat back for a few minutes, combing over the map, calculating the distance and time of travel for several different routes before eventually pointing out a few different ones to Elrond. Together they narrowed it down to two options, which they relayed back to Erestor, who relayed them back to the dwarves.

The options were simple. Either the dwarves would meet them at the midway post across the Hithaiglir, where the goods would be exchanged and both parties could make half the trip each, thus enabling them to return home before the worst of the winter even came near to setting in, or a party would accompany the dwarves back to their home – and be given food and shelter – before they returned with the mithril and cloth, allowing for a slightly higher risk of snow, but also playing on the dwarves’ hospitalities.

The dwarves finally understanding that these were, in fact, the best options available to them, and understanding that not travelling to the halfway point would cost them not only in precious food, but would likely cause a scandal neither parties involved wished to be responsible for, they finally accepted.

A contract was drawn up in the hand of Elrond, though helpfully guided by Erestor, in both languages, dictating that the dwarves would meet the elves at the outpost just shy of the halfway point across the Misty Mountains to exchange mithril and cloth, in exchange for payment in gold and grain, on the first day of Firith. It was then signed by Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel – who would lead the party himself – as well as the dwarven elder, and the current leader of the dwarven party – who would return as well for the meeting.

A heavy sigh of relief came from all parties involved when the contracts were finally signed, releasing them all from council that day to their preferred leisurely activities.

Erestor offered the dwarven elder his hand to shake, and apologized once more for the earlier misunderstanding – the dwarf, this time, laughing it off, despite the flush on the counsellor’s cheeks. Erestor offered instead to escort the dwarf to the dining hall, but he was already off towards it, claiming that he readily recalled how to get there.

The counsellor then turned back to his companions, seeing that Elrond was just behind him, and gave him a smile as Elrond clasped his shoulder.

“We have done well, my friend,” Elrond said, “Though once again I am reminded that were it not for your patience and skill in this language, we would have done nothing at all. Thank you.”

Erestor smiled once more and signed his thanks before waving Elrond out, intending to have Glorfindel to himself for a moment, but found him deep in some hushed conversation with the younger dwarf from the council.

Seeing him waiting at the door, Glorfindel sat up straight and waved, “I’ll meet you in the gardens if you’d like to wait for me there?”

And so Erestor nodded and went to sit by the fountain just outside the library, where they often sat before their afternoon strolls, allowing Glorfindel a few precious seconds to finish his hushed chatter with the dwarf.

“So, like _this_ , you mean?”

“No, no, ye’ve got it all wrong,” the dwarf sighed angrily, but persevered.

_A pinch of the fingers on the right hand._

_Two C shapes at the jaw and meeting at the chin._

_One backwards C shape, with the fingers brushing the cheek._

“Yes! That’s it! That elf a yers’ll love it when you tell ‘er she’s a beauty.”

“I’m certain he will, yes,” Glorfindel grinned excitedly, “Thank you.”

“O’ course,” the dwarf nodded and headed off, no doubt to meet his comrade in the hall for another bite to eat while Glorfindel rejoined Erestor in the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor was sitting by the fountain twirling a strand of his midnight hair between his fingers when Glorfindel approached. He was gazing into the water and Glorfindel imagined to himself what sorts of things Erestor must have been seeing within its depths.

Glorfindel came to stand behind Erestor and leaned over him just slightly enough to see over his shoulder and peer into the water. He saw nothing of course, except for Erestor’s smiling face as the other caught sight of his golden lover’s hair before the other turned towards him and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s waist.

He then stood and took Glorfindel’s elbow, laying his dark head on the blonde’s shoulder and let him lead the way.

They walked slowly through the gardens, Glorfindel chatting quietly about this and that, and Erestor listening in silence as was his wont. Erestor contemplated leading them back to his cottage, but thought better of it after noting how the sun was quickly disappearing behind the trees. If they went now, they’d miss dinner, and they’d promised Elrond to sit with him at dinner for the duration of the dwarves’ visit. As such, Erestor instead began to lead them back to the house so they could take their places, but Glorfindel stopped him.

With a gentle hand on Erestor’s shoulder, Glorfindel held him back and waited until the other was facing him. He kissed Erestor’s temple softly before stepping back and slipped his arm out of Erestor’s grasp.

“I love you,” Glorfindel said, “That is no surprise to you I hope.” This made Erestor chuckle. “And I have longed to learn this language of signs you speak during these meetings, that I might speak to you more quietly in the evenings as I know you enjoy your peace, and I feel so wretched for disturbing it…”

Erestor gasped in surprise as he had never been bothered by Glorfindel’s friendly chatter in their quiet evenings as they sat before the fire reading, or playing chess, or simply rolling around in bed. If anything, he found it endearing, and all the more so for how the other never wished to force him to speak in return.

“I am no great prodigy at this,” the blonde sighed, “though I have been trying my hardest, but I think with the help of that dwarf at least, I’ve a sign I might use for your name?”

Glorfindel seemed so hopeful it brought a lightness to Erestor’s heart. He nodded politely and waited for Glorfindel to tell him, all the while a smile grew on his lips.

“Well…” Glorfindel hesitated, “I know how you have this sign when you refer to me?” He demonstrated with that open-palmed curling of his fingers over his face. “And so I asked the dwarf, and, well, this one is a bit more complicated than that, but…”

 _This is it Glorfindel,_ he thought to himself, and took a deep breath before repeating the motions the dwarf had shown him.

A pinch of his right hand.

Two C shapes along the jaw, meeting at the chin.

And a backwards C brushing against his right cheek.

Erestor frowned and took a step back, shocked at the signs Glorfindel played out.

And suddenly Erestor was in hysterics, his laughter bouncing off the trees around them and startling birds out of their branches. He curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach, laughing so hard his knees bent and he slowly collapsed to the ground.

He took a few moments to stop laughing, and when he had finally calmed to panting for breath, he reached up and called for Glorfindel to help him back up.

Seeing the hurt on his lover’s face, Erestor came in close and kissed him sweetly before wiping the tears from his cheeks, still warm from the laughter. He pressed his hands to Glorfindel’s own cheeks, gazing deeply into his eyes before kissing him once again.

 _Oh, how I love you_ …

Finally, he pulled back and raised a brow at Glorfindel, curious to know what it was the blonde _thought_ he was saying, and he needed not wait long for an answer.

“I take it the signs _don’t_ mean _beautiful love_?” Glorfindel scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Erestor shook his head and made the sign for _beautiful_ , curling his hand over his face, causing Glorfindel to blush as he realized he’d known the sign for it all along.

“Then… What was...?”

Erestor chuckled once again, but attempted to explain. He shook his head _no_ as he pinched his fingers, and already Glorfindel understood he must’ve said something very wrong – mouthing _oh no_ as Erestor continued. The advisor followed with the two C shapes, pulling his hair over his shoulders and holding his hair at his chin, puffing out his cheeks, and making an angry face.

“… Beard?” Glorfindel guessed, and Erestor nodded. “No beard? Beardless?” Erestor nodded once again, and Glorfindel grimaced before asking, “Do I want to know what the last one means?”

Erestor thought for a moment, trying to find a way to demonstrate what the sign meant, but chose instead to fingerspell it out, getting only S - L - U before Glorfindel stopped him, mortified.

“I am _so_ sorry. This is what I get for trusting the reclusive dwarf with something like this.” He took Erestor’s face in his hands and pleaded with him, “I meant to say that you are my beautiful love, please believe me.”

Erestor laughed again but nodded, _of course. I know._

And with Glorfindel the colour of beets, they finally made their way back to the house, with Erestor leading the way, holding Glorfindel’s hand tightly in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASL translator:
> 
> beardless slut - I couldn't find a specific sign for "beardless" so I went with "no beard." If this is incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Erestor and Glorfindel entered the Hall of Fire the same way they’d left the gardens, with Erestor tugging Glorfindel along by the hand, though their paced as slowed and they walked more closely together.

The chatter kept up as they joined Elrond at the head table and sat quietly. Glorfindel seemed like he would speak up to confront the dwarf who had played him, but Erestor shook his head and placed a hand on his arm.

At Elrond’s convenience, they began dinner, and Erestor listened attentively to the conversation between Elrond and the younger dwarves. Glorfindel still seemed greatly upset by his actions earlier, and Erestor reassured him by frequently petting his arm. They ate together in uncomfortable silence until…

Erestor cleared his throat and scooted forward in his chair, to speak with the dwarves himself, signing quickly, _would you happen to know where I could find a beardless slut after dinner?_ To which the dwarves responded by choking on their dinner, while Glorfindel sank back into his seat.

Elrond whipped around to look at Erestor, that one eyebrow of doom raised impossibly high and already having guessed that Erestor’s words were not of the diplomatic sort.

“What in the _world,_ Erestor?”

To which Glorfindel mumbled, “Please Elrond, just let it go,” while Erestor continued to gesture wildly at the dwarves.

Finally, the elder spoke up, no longer able to keep his silence at the ludicrous request, “Why do you think I would know where to find such a thing?”

Erestor simply pointed at his companion, and watched as the elder’s wrathful glare turned to his right, before the signs started again, much faster and of a dialect Erestor was no longer familiar with, before returning his attention to his plate.

Glorfindel focused intently on his food, ignoring the feud to his left. Quickly finished his meal, he barely waited for Elrond’s acknowledgement that they were free to leave before he was following Erestor out of the hall and to his rooms.

He frowned at being led to his rooms as opposed to the small cottage he’d begun to look forward to at the end of a long, tiring day, but assumed Erestor had his reasons even for this and unlocked the door to let them in anyway. He dropped the single key onto the table by the door and let Erestor in, shutting the door behind them.

With a sigh, Glorfindel leaned his head against the door and simply breathed for a minute, going over the day’s events in his mind and hoping Elrond wouldn’t harbour too much resentment for them leaving him with their mess when tomorrow came.

Hearing Erestor sit back on the futon and clear his throat, Glorfindel turned around and joined him finally, easily wrapping his arms around Erestor as the other slipped onto his lap. Erestor lay his head gently against Glorfindel’s shoulder and pressed light kissed to his neck.

“Do you think Elrond will be upset?” Glorfindel asked, and though he expected no reply, he understood Erestor’s continued kisses and lack of reaction to the question to mean that he ought to know the answer to his own question.

“Of course he’ll be upset,” Glorfindel rolled his eyes, _who wouldn’t be upset at dealing with a raging dwarf and mysterious mute elf at the dinner table signing at each other over their food?_ “Do you think he’ll be upset with _us_ – with us leaving early?”

Erestor paused for a moment and considered the question, but ultimately simply resumed his light kisses, one hand coming up to wrap around Glorfindel’s back to anchor his position, and the other trailing up on the other side to rub his shoulder and twirl his golden hair.

“Mm, you’re right,” Glorfindel nodded, “He _did_ give the word after all, but if there’s one thing Elrond hates more than an unruly dinner, it is an unruly dinner caused by the very guests he is welcoming.”

Erestor hummed in approval and squirmed until he managed to slip one leg back over Glorfindel’s to straddle him properly, pressing their foreheads together as though it would plant the image of what he was thinking directly into Glorfindel’s mind.

Glorfindel smiled and closed his eyes, appreciating the silent closeness they had together. This comfort he could only find with Erestor, for still his silence was plagued with nightmares when he sat alone.

Opening his eyes again, he pecked a kiss on the tip of Erestor’s nose, taking advantage of his moment of surprise to capture his lips, cradling his head within his palms. He deepened the kiss, lips parting and tongue reaching out to meet its mate.

They remained there kissing for what felt like an eternity before Glorfindel finally wrapped his arms around Erestor’s waist and stood with him in his arms, leading him to the bed. There he dropped Erestor to the center of the bed, causing it to slam loudly against the wall and making them both cringe shortly before Glorfindel climbed up after him.

The blonde crawled up the length of the bed until he could straddle Erestor in turn, and untie his shirt, one blasted tie at a time – recalling the bill he’d received to replace the very exotic, very _expensive_ fabric he’d torn in his impatience – all the while, Erestor switched between little grunts of displeasure and hums of satisfaction...

Until Glorfindel finally got the shirt open and his lips wrapped around one of Erestor’s nipples, twisting the mithril barbell around with his tongue and biting the peaked nipple, making Erestor cry out and grab onto Glorfindel’s tresses pooling around his chest.

Glorfindel alternated between biting and sucking and twirling the jewellery around, beginning to pinch at the other nipple also and then switching, all the while Erestor continued to moan out and pull at Glorfindel’s hair and grab at his shoulder’s digging his nails in.

Through Erestor’s steady stream of moans and Glorfindel’s panting for breath over the exertion of having his lips locked to his lover’s chest, they both burst into laughter.

From the other side of the wall, in the bedroom reserved for distinguished guests, their dwarven visitor could clearly be heard shouting, "CAN YE POINTE-EARED FECKERS RUT IN SIGNS FER FUCK'S SAKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL translator:
> 
> "Ask, Beautiful" - Erestor's sign for Glorfindel is the sign for "beautiful." The dwarf then misunderstood and thought Erestor was calling HIM beautiful.


End file.
